tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild War
A Guild War is an event that allows Guilds to battle each other in order to earn packs and exclusive reward cards. Guild Wars were introduced on January 10th, 2014, in version 1.15 with the Splinter War. Overview Guild Wars start on Friday and run for nine days, stopping the next Sunday. Each individual match lasts six hours, and there is a fifty minutes preparation and matchmaking period before each match. When a Guild wins a match, they get between 800 and 900 ranking points ( ), depending on how much they won by. When a Guild loses a match, they get between 100 and 200 points, depending on how much they lost by. Starting on the second Friday of the war, points earned per match are doubled on win and loss. Matchmaking Guilds can queue for matchmaking starting one day before the war starts, by pressing the "Start War" button. A guild must have at least five members in order to queue. Queued guilds will automatically match with other guilds as soon as they finish a war. If a guild does zero attacks for an entire war, they will become dequeued and will have to queue again and then wait until the next war starts to get a match. Guilds cannot match up with guilds who have a point gap greater than 20%, and cannot match up against a guild they have matched against in the last 8 hours. This usually means that matchmaking is looser on the first day, because guilds have not yet accumulated enough points to differentiate themselves. Preparation After two guilds have matched, there is a 15 minutes preparation phase. During this phase, Fortresses can be swapped during this phase. You are able to see who your opponent is, and which Fortresses opponent guild use (including the level of Fortresses), but not attack them. Battling Each player has an Attack Bar that holds 20 Attacks ( ). These attacks do not refill over time, but when a new match starts they are refilled to full. This bar is separate from Energy and Battle Attacks. Battles are fought in Surge Mode, which means that the defending player plays a card first. This makes battles much more difficult than when facing opponents in Battle mode. Both guilds used their Fortresses during the match. Winning a battle awards you 70, losing a battle awards ''' 35. Each victory bring your guild some points, which used for determination winner of the match. Attacking rival base core player can get 200 points for victory minus 1 point for every turn that has elapsed and 20 points for losing. Attacking enemy structures player can get 100 points for victory minus 1 point for every turn that has elapsed and 10 points for losing. You do not earn gold or points when other players attack your deck. Battleground Effects All guild wars since the Exodus War have included Battleground Effects. Battleground Effects are Skills that are used before the start of each player's turn. Throughout a war, Battleground Effects may increase in strength or change type. For example, in the Exodus War, the Battleground Effect on day 1 was Enhance All Poison 1, on day 2 it was Enhance All Poison 2, and on day 3 it was Enhance All Poison 3. Fortresses Added in the Red Maw Invasion, Fortresses can be built by guilds to give them an extra boost in wars. When in a war with another guild, you may choose to attack one of their up to four active Fortresses or their core. Scoring points against Fortresses damages them, and once destroyed Fortresses do not contribute to a battle. Defensive Fortresses take double damage from wins. Cores cannot be destroyed, but offer double points. There are two types of Fortresses: Siege Fortresses, which sit in the front row and Defensive Fortresses which sit in the back row. Whenever a player makes an attack against a Defensive Fortress or the core, they will start the battle with all of their guild's active Siege Fortresses in play. Siege Fortresses are not deployed when attacking other Siege Fortresses. When attacking any specific Fortress, the opponent will start the battle with that Fortress in play. When attacking the core, the defender starts play will all of their surviving Defensive type Fortresses in play. A destroyed Fortress also leaves an empty slot than can be attacked, and it will deploy no Fortress when attacked. Fortresses are fully repaired at the end of each match. Fortress stats often altered between wars. Rewards After all wars are finished, rewards can be claimed. There are two requirements for each reward: Guild Rank and Member Points ( ). in order to claim a given reward, you must fufill both requirements. For example, the Epic Pack reward requires at least '''5,000 and a guild ranked in the top 250. You claim all rewards you are eligible for at the same time. Rewards remain available for claim for seven days after the end of a war. Members cannot be kicked before they claim their rewards. Guild Wars only award PvP Reward cards, which are shared with Brawls and Conquest, and not cards from Raids or Events. Heresy War Period: 10/2/2015 - 10/11/2015 Exalted War Period: 8/26/2015 - 9/6/2015 Triumph War Period: 7/24/2015 - 8/2/2015 Council's Command War Period: 4/24/2015 - 4/26/2015 Judgment War Period: 2/6/2015 - 2/8/2015 Imprisoned War Period: 1/16/2015 - 1/12/2015 Feast of Blood Period: 11/28/2014 - 12/1/2014 Reaping the Battlefield Period: 10/17/2014 - 10/19/2014 Interstellar War Period: 9/26/2014 - 9/29/2014 Metamorphosis War Period: 8/29/2014 - 9/1/2014 Rise of the Imperials Period: 8/1/2014 - 8/4/2014 Typhon's Downfall War Period: 7/4/2014 - 7/7/2014 Eradication War Period: 6/6/2014 - 6/9/2014 Worldship Shattered War Period: 5/9/2014 - 5/12/2014 Apocalypse War Period: 4/11/2014 - 4/14/2014 Red Maw Invasion Period: 3/14/2014 - 3/17/2014 Valentine's Day Massacre War Period: 2/14/2014 - 2/17/2014 Exodus War Period: 1/31/2014 - 2/3/2014 Splinter War Period: 1/10/2014 - 1/13/2014